


Egg and Bacon and Relish Bake

by orphan_account



Series: Collected Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Clubbing, Deaf Character, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is looking through the crowd, up on his tip toes to try and see over people's heads, trying to catch a sight of the flash of red hair that would mean Natasha is around here somewhere, when the guy bumps into him for the first time. </p><p>He barrels into him with surprising force. Like, sure, people bump into each other at clubs, it happens. Steve knows that. But in this case, he's just standing there, off to the side of the room where no one is really dancing, and there are fewer people, and this guy literally careens into him outta no where, staggering slightly as he has the nerve to balance himself on Steve's shoulder as if he's just an object, and steady himself on his feet before folding himself in half and laughing and saying <i>something</i> to Steve.</p><p>(Prompt: <b>Literally bumping into each other AU</b>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egg and Bacon and Relish Bake

Steve is looking through the crowd, up on his tip toes to try and see over people’s heads, trying to catch a sight of the flash of red hair that would mean Natasha is around here _somewhere_ , when the guy bumps into him for the first time.

He barrels into him with surprising force. Like, sure, people bump into each other at clubs, it happens. Steve knows that. But in this case, he’s just standing there, off to the side of the room where no one is really dancing, and there are fewer people, and this guy literally careens into him outta _no where,_ staggering slightly as he has the nerve to balance himself on Steve’s shoulder as if he’s just an object, and steady himself on his feet before folding himself in half and laughing and saying _something_ to Steve.

 

And it’s not like Steve can even hear what the guy is saying, because it’s too loud in here for his hearing aids to pick up anything over the music. He only has them in because the place has a hearing loop so that he _can_ actually hear the music, but he’s thinking off taking them out anyway because it’s just not worth it. It’s all doof-doof bullshit anyway.

So Steve decides just to be generous and assume the guy is apologizing, and just shouts back, ‘Do you _mind_?!’ because the guy is _still_ holding Steve’s shoulder like a handrail.

Finally, the guy manages to transfer his weight off of him, and regain his balance on his own two feet, and he just grins at him and shrugs, wandering off into the crowd. Steve watches after him for a moment, and within seconds the guy is dancing and disappearing into the mess of people, and Steve just rolls his eyes.

He finds Natasha five minutes later by the bar, and she’s bought him a drink as recompense for disappearing on him, so he forgives her.

*

Steve isn’t a good dancer. Not in the club sense. Or any other sense, actually. He’s maybe alright at flailing his limbs erratically to music when alone in his own bedroom. He doesn’t like places like this because he can’t hear what people are saying and he’s expected to have fun even though it’s kind of like being trapped in a bubble of forced yet impossible socialization. He isn’t even sure why he agreed to come, except for the fact that Natasha has an incredible knack for making you agree to something before you’re even aware that you’re making plans.

And there’s too many people, and too many of them are assholes.

Particularly this guy.

Steve is waiting in line for the bathroom when he bumps into him again. Seriously, the line for the bathroom. The one place in a club that he shouldn’t have to worry about someone slamming bodily into him from behind and pitching him forward a good foot and a half.

Steve balances himself on the wall and swivels around, ready to snap something annoyed at the guy, before noticing it is the _same_ man from before. He recognizes him easily, because the guy has a pretty distinctive look – long, dark hair and smudged black eye-liner that he would only get away with in a dance club, so he’s lucky about that at least. He’s wearing a black t-shirt and silver dog tags that Steve ungenerously assumes are just aesthetic; except maybe they’re not, because the guy has the _fanciest_ goddamn prosthetic of a left arm that Steve has ever seen. It is integrated from his elbow down, glistening silver and seemingly engraved with some intricate patterns that make the whole thing look cybernetic in a kind of sci-fi, steam-punk way that Steve would, in other circumstances, like to get a closer look at.

He glares at the guy, who steps backwards a little, raising up both hands and saying, ‘Sorry again, pal.’ Steve can’t hear him, but he can actually see the guy’s mouth as he talks this time, so he just narrows his eyes and nods a little bit, and turns away again.

Not thirty seconds later, the guy is jostling him again, shoulder bumping into him from behind.

Steve swivels around, angry. ‘What the hell is your problem?’ he snaps, but the guy has his arms crossed and eyebrows raised, and it’s clear that this time he actually _meant_ to bump Steve, apparently to get his attention.

'I asked you a question.' He sees the words shape in the guy's mouth, and he's smirking a little, just a quirk of the lips. He is good looking, Steve will grant him that.

'Yeah, well, I'm deaf,' Steve replies with a roll of his eyes, gesturing to his hearing aid that’s he’s actually taken out. ‘A tap on the shoulder or something would have worked fine.’

'Oh,' the guy says, and suddenly Steve can see his cheeks coloring in the dull light of the corridor. ‘So you didn’t catch any of that?’

'Nope.'

The guy looks really embarrassed now, but he’s still grinning, and he scratches his neck before flashing Steve a crooked smile and saying, ‘Well, you know, I was just…’ he glances at the floor as he continues, apparently forgetting that Steve is reading his lips, and Steve misses a few seconds before the guy looks up again, realizing his mistake and continues: ‘Sorry, you know what, never mind. Clearly I’m an idiot.’

Steve nods in agreement, and steps backwards a few paces as the line moves closer to the bathrooms. ‘Yeah, I’m getting that impression,’ he says, and turns around again, effectively blocking the guy out.

*

The next time the guy bumps into him, Steve is dancing (or attempting to) with Natasha in the main floor of the club, and although Steve does think its a genuine accident, he’s still annoyed that the guy has decided to dance so close to them anyway, so he just turns around and signs that he’s had enough of the guy’s bullshit, without any expectation of comprehension.

So when the guy signs back to him and immediately moves off with his middle finger the last thing to disappear into the crowd, Steve is left a little dumbfounded.

'What did he just say?' Natasha asks when Steve turns back to her. Steve lets out a sigh, and shrugs.

'Apparently that I'm gorgeous, but too rude to bother with,' he answers skeptically, and Natasha throws her head back to laugh.

*

The next time they bump into each other, it is actually Steve who does the colliding, and it is about eleven o’clock the following morning. He nearly spills coffee all over the guy’s jeans, and it’s a close thing, but you know what? It’s still the guy’s fault, because he’s the one with his legs sprawled halfway across the sidewalk, sitting outside a café in the same clothes he was wearing last night and sunglasses, taking up more space than he really should.

'Hello again,' the guy says, apparently not concerned that he nearly had hot liquid poured all over his crotch, and this time Steve can actually hear him, because he's got his hearing aids in and it's nice and quiet on the street, and the guy actually sounds… quite nice, and not at all as grating and annoying as Steve had imagined him.

He has some sort of egg and bacon and relish bake served straight in the cast iron pan siting in front of him, and it smells _delicious_. Steve had gotten to bed at a reasonable time last night, kinda, but he’s still just hungover enough that the smell makes him stop dead in his tracks and blink at the food.

'You,' he says to the guy.

'Yep, me,' the guy replies. 'What a coincidence. Looks like we’re even, huh?’

Steve just stares at him for a long moment, because even hungover and yawning, in the light of day this guy is _much less awful seeming_ than Steve had thought last night, and almost kind of _mind blowingly gorgeous_. So he eventually just says, ‘I hate clubs,’ and the guy laughs.

'Sorry for trying to hit on you so much last night,' he says, pushing his sunglasses up into his head and blinking in the sunlight. 'I'm Bucky.'

Steve tilts his head to the side. 'Er, is _that_ what was happening?’

'In the line for the toilet,' he says, bringing his thumb nail up to his mouth to chew on it. 'Uh, I was trying to ask if you'd let me suck you off in the cubicle.' He pauses for a moment, an embarrassed grin spreading on his face. 'I was pretty smashed.'

Well, _that’s_ something, Steve thinks, and suddenly finds himself regretting that he missed everything that this Bucky guy said last night. He glances at the delicious smelling eggs again, and with only a short glance at Bucky, slides down into the chair opposite and picks up the menu still sitting on the table between them. ‘God, I’m starving,’ he says, and Bucky only grins wider.


End file.
